deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante vs Tatsumi
'Dante of Devil May Cry vs Tatsumi of Akame Ga KILL!'' Nickolas: Many anime and video games have badass protagonists of their perspective series. Blake: we got Dante the badass Demom slayer vs... NickolasTatsumi of Night Raid Blake: he's Nickolas and Blake Nickolas: and we're here to see who will win a... Blake: a mother fucking death battle Dante Nickolas: Within the human world, demons roam freely to do only thing Blake: To cause destruction, and hell for humans Nickolas: but only one man within the shop of Devil May Cry keeps the demons in check Blake: We got Dante the sexy stylish demon hunter. (Locked and Loaded - Devil May Cry 4) Nickolas: Dante is one skilled demon hunter, being able to master any weapon he touches in the matter if mere seconds. Blake: Not only that but he is also part Demon, with enough destructive capability to even rival some of hells top demons. Nickolas: Dante has also gone to to toe with the likes of Mundus and Abigail who are one of the most strongest demons in existence. Blake: Dante also does it with his signature weapons Rebellion his giant claymore sword. Nickolas: also Ebony & Ivory two costume made pistols just for him, that seemingly have infinite bullets. Blake: Dante also has stuff like Devil Arms such BeoWolf a weapon that gives Dante an enhanced strength, and speed Nickolas: Nevan a guitar that turns into a scythe and also shoots out lighting bats. Blake: Dante also has a lot more then those but let's just save it for later. Nickolas: anyway Dante also possess instantaneous regeneration, and two demonic forms. Blake: the Devil Trigger gives Dante a massive stat boost in all physical strength, not only that but its strong enough that only one DT explosion was enough to defeat Abigail. Nickolas: Not only that, but he also has the Majin Form a form that gives Dante the ultimate stat boost, and able to blitz and defeat a being like Mundus. Blake: Dante is such a badass I truly hope that make a Devil May Cry 5 Nickolas: Anyway Dante only can use Devil Trigger and Majin Form for a limited time, and his healing factor does have a limit. Blake: Which means if Dante runs out of stamina his regeneration will be slowed down. Nickolas: however that has rarely been seen. (blackend Angel - Devil May Cry 4) Blake: no on to the other Devil Arms such Agni and Rudra, Gilgamesh, Lucifer, and some other. Nickolas: ah yes, Agni & Rudra are his twin Devil Arms swords that posses the power of Fire and Wind, where as Gilgamesh is basically the same as Beowolf but it doesn't have light manipulation. Blake: Lucifer is a Devil Arm that grants Dante unlimited supply of explosive swords he rams into his enemies, and other Devils Arms such as Cerberus give him the ability to use Ice. Nickolas: he also has Alastor a sword that gives him lighting speed, and the sword Sparda which is his dad and is probably one of the most powerful Devil Arms. Blake: Dante abstained most of the weapons by absorbing devil souls, not only that but he has abilities like quicksilver that let's his slow down time. Nickolas: And doppelganger which should be self explanatory Blake: now on to his opponent Nickolas: Tatsumi of Night Raid. Tatsumi (Le Chant De Roma - Akame Ga Kill) Blake: within the early years of 1041 in some parallel universe, has all this crazy shit like corrupted empires, Imperial Arms, and shit called Danger Beasts. Nickolas: well we have Tatsumi who wields the Imperial Arms Incursio, which is a sword that turns into armor for the user. Blake: however if Incursio doesn't like you, the Imperial Arms will kill the user. Nickolas: that is cause Incursio is alive, Imperial Arms is made by the Danger Beast called Tyrant, who killed dozens of people. Blake: just like Esdeath Nickolas: exactly except without freezing them, Incursio can adapt to almost any situation provided if Tatsumi got stronger. Blake: to bad in the anime he died, but at least in the manga he still alive. Nickolas: that is true, but Tatsumi has pretty good feats still. Blake: oh Yea? Nickolas: yes, Tatsumi has been shown with exceptional swordsmanship to be able to kill strong Danger Beasts even before receiving Incursio, and has gone toe to toe with the wild beasts without Incursio. Blake: that is true but with Incursio Tatsumi's speed, and strength has double or even triple the amount. Nickolas: yes, however Tatsumi isn't always the brightest, he doesn't always use his battle tactics through his arrogance. Blake: however when Tatsumi does use his battle tactics it usually ends up in his favor. Nickolas: Tatsumi can also evolve Incursio, which gives him even more of a boost in his physical stats. Blake: does that mean even in the rain it can't silence his masterbation? Nickolas: shut the hell up, anyway the combatants are set. Blake: ITS TIME FOR A MOTHERFUCKING DEATH BAAAAATTLE and then porn Battle Dante was walking around Capulet City in a park, since he just finished a job for killing this dragon like demon that came out of the ground. "Man is there anything that can give me a workout!" Dante tells himself as he stands in front of the statue of Sparda. *sigh* Dante rubs the back of his head, however he feels a presence behind him with intent to kill, Dante didn't much attention to it. "Ready kill my target!" Tatsumi whispers to himself as he then rushes towards Dante, as Tatsumi got real close to Dante he swung Incursio, but to his surprise Dante was gone. "What the hell?" Tatsumi told himself, he looked around but didn't see Dante anywhere, he let out a sigh and was about to walk away until he received a kick to the face which sent him back into a tree. "A sneak attack, come on you can do better then that!" Dante told Tatsumi as he drew out Rebellion.Tatsumi activated Incursio, which caught Dante's attention. "Neat trick, pretty in my opinion, I honestly wouldn't mind having one myself!" Dante told Tatsumi as Tatsumi got in fighting position with his halberd. Immortalize (Under Night In-Birth - Blood Drain - Again (Eltnum's theme) Tatsumi dashes and swings his halberd at Dante who only blocks it with Rebellion easily, both Dante and Tatsumi lock blades. "I'll send you to hell!" Tatsumi told Dante. "Already been there don't feel like going back!" Dante told Tatsumi.Dante had enough with them keeping their blades locked so Dante kicks Tatsumi a few away from him, Dante puts Rebellion on his back, then pulls out Ebony & Ivory shooting at Tatsumi who keeps dodging his bullets. "Not bad kid!" Dante complemented Tatsumi, Tatsumi however leaped towards Dante, however Dante puts both his guns back, and draws Rebellion again, and swung it as if it was a bat hitting a ball. Tatsumi blocked Dante's attack, but Dante's strength was far superior and sent him flying back, Tatsumi quickly got up and realized Dante was gone again. Tatsumi kept his guard up, and sensed for his aura, when he detected his aura Tatsumi's eyes widen from where he was. Tatsumi quickly blocked Dante helm breaker but the ground broke making a mini crater. "Damn how strong is this guy?" Tatsumi thought to himself, his train of though was cut off when he was kicked in the face being sent back a few feet again, landing on his feet Tatsumi ran and hide so he can activate his trump card. Tatsumi hid his aura and tried to get near Dante, but the moment he got close he received a shot to the shoulder which surprised him on how a normal gun pierced his Incursio. Tatsumi back off a bit, and readied his halberd, however Dante was using Gilgamesh. "He switched from his swords to gauntlets and grieves?" Tatsumi thought to himself again. Tatsumi attempted to Attack Dante but he caught his halberd and punched the young assassin in the face the impact of Gilgamesh caused Tatsumi's armor to crack a bit. "Is that all you got kid? I'm disappointed!" Dante told Tatsumi. "Arrogance will get you killed!" Tatsumi tells Dante as he evolves incursio. (Find You - Anarchy Reigns) Tatsumi's armor is more segmented, has a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet and the Halberd is much larger than before. "Neat trick!" Dante told Tatsumi as he summons Lucifer. "But let's see how good you really are!" Dante told Tatsumi as he got ready for the fight again. "You're getting annoying!" Tatsumi told Dante as he rushes towards Dante, Tatsumi's speed seemed to increase which caught Dante of guard a bit. Tatsumi's slashes Dante multiple times before Impelling him with his halberd, however Dante pulls himself off the halberd, which shocked Tatsumi to see his wounds are no longer there as if they never existed. Dante desummoned Lucifer and pulled out Rebellion, as he dashed at Tatsumi slashing at him multiple times on the Torso, Dante then slashed Tatsumi up, and got Gilgamesh out and charged it up for a strike. The moment Tatsumi flew down near Dante, the demon hunter punched him in the chest which sent him flying threw the statue. Dante immediately rushed towards Tatsumi with Rebellion, however Tatsumi gets up and clashes blades with Tatsumi then lock blades."What are you?" Tatsumi questioned Dante. "I'm just a demon kid!" Dante tells Tatsumi, then kicks him back a few feat. Tatsumi and Dante rush towards each other and lock blades again, however Dante decided to use a massive devil trigger explosion which blew Tatsumi back breaking his helmet and destroyed some of the park. Dante was in Devil Trigger now, as he thrusts his blade into Tatsumi's throat and chest, causing him to gargle on some blood before coughing it up. (Le Chant De Roma - Akame Ga KILL!) Dante pulls out Rebellion, and walks away to just turn around and decapitate Tatsumi, Incursio reverts back to its sealed form, as Dante takes Tatsumi's sword and walks away with it. "Nice blade kid!" Dante says as he leaves the park. K.O conclusion Blake: Nooo Tatsumi!!! Nickolas: Tatsumi may have had a tactical advantage against Dante, but it proved useless since Dante's wounds could heal instantaneously. Blake: Even in Incrusio's evolve form, it still proved useless against someone such as Dante who defeated Abigail with just one DT explosion and was still in base form. Nickolas: Tatsumi could've kept it up, but the outcome would still be the same. Blake: In the end Tatsumi just couldn't adapt or keep his head in the game. Nickolas: the winner is Dante. Next time on death battle Mikaela Hyakuya vs Moka Akashiya Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles